The present plant is a new and distinct hybrid tomato plant which was a selection taken from plants found in a cultivated area and then asexually and/or sexually reproduced. The cultivated area was Applicant's garden of about 40 feet by 80 feet where tomatoes, peppers, onions, squash, beans, peas, beets, kohlrabi, turnips and other vegetables as desired are grown in a season. The year when this hybrid was found, Applicant was growing Big Bertha peppers (Capsicum anuum) as the only pepper in his garden; the next row had Amish tomatoes (Solanum lycopersicum); then other rows farther removed from the hybrid plant had Big Boy, Better Boy, Beefsteak and Yellow Girl tomatoes growing. To Applicant's best knowledge and belief, the cross was made by a bee. The new hybrid was found in one of the rows of Amish tomatoes where the plant was not tilled under.
Seeds were grown out from the first plant for sexual reproducing the plant and cuttings of the plant done for asexually reproducing the plant where the plant part (e.g. the stem) was directly planted into the soil without any pretreatment or root growth hormone added. The plant stem formed roots and produced fruit as did the seeds. Selection of subsequently growing plants was based on the shape of the fruit and the hardy skin. Selected seed and/or cuttings were again grown out and planted near Amish tomato plants. Selection was again made using the same criteria. This was repeated three times. Selection from the last named generation was based on shape, hearty skin, and ability to remain on the vine after ripened. Surprisingly, the hybrid plant has grown to type and is stable for its traits as discussed herein for the last nine years. No further crosses of the parents have been made. Other characteristics of the hybrid plant are stated below.
Asexual reproduction of the new hybrid tomato plant by cuttings in my garden in St. Johns, Mich.